The Way Of The Wolf
by Icefox19
Summary: What if it was the other way around? Bella was the vampire and Jacob was still the wolf and Edward was jacob human, not yet wolf-made, brother What if Jacob and Bella fell in love? Edward hates Bella, Bella hates Edward. How do they deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if it was the other way around? Bella was the vampire and Jacob was still the wolf and Edward was jacob human, not yet wolf-made, brother What if Jacob and Bella fell in love? Edward hates Bella, Bella hates Edward. How do they deal with it?

* * *

"I am not going to be HIS partner!"

"Well, I can't stand to be HER partner!" Ah, the typical day of me and Jacob fighting. I'm Bella Cullen and that's Jacob Black and his stupid mutt-of-a-brother Edward.

Why do I call them mutts, you ask? Well, that's what they are. See, I'm a vampire. Creepy right? Not really. We're real, but are really good at covering up. Anyway, they're werewolves. Well, at least Jacob is. Edward hasn't changed yet but he understands the whole thing.

"Come on bro, you know you like her." Eddie said.

"I What?! How could you say that?!" Jacob yelled. I quickly ran up to him.

"Woah, woah. If you change, go to the bathroom. Calm down," I said whispereing about changing. I made my voice louder when I got to the 'Calm down' part. "Come on, calm down. I can see your mad. I'm mad at your brother too, but it's not going to help anything." I

whispered soothingly. I put my hands again his chest to make his stop from going at his brother. I sighed. "Don't do this Jacob."

"Bella, I can see he hurt you, I'm not saying I like you, but I promise, I will never hurt you the way he did." Jacob said. I smiled.

"OOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Edward said.

I swirled around. "If you think that us hanging out is a problem then try this one for size. You like Lauren, you stare at her all the time, if you like her so mcuh, maybe you should try taking a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped, my eyes burning blue fire.

The whole class burst out laughing and I smiled smugly at him. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Never mess with the vampire girl." On my way back to my seat, I smacked high-fives with my sisters and brothers. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle adopted us when we were first turned into newborns. I was 17 and am now 109, Alice was 17 and is now 104, Emmett was 18 and is now 102, Rose was 18 and is now 100 and Jasper was 17 and is now 106.

I sat back down, Jacob was holding his not needed breath.

"Thanks." He said.

"No prob. I can save you mutty little butt any day!" I laughed.

"We'll see about that." He replied.

"Okay, let's get to work." I said. Jacob turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked He stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized what he was talking about. "Oh my God, I am soooooo sorry. I didn't mean too, I really didn't I....I didn't...." I stammered.

He laughed. I hit his arm. "Okay, this ones........ bacteria." Jacob said.

"No.... REALLY?" I asked.

"Yeah and that's a germ. Oh, here's a speck of blood."

"What? Where?" I said. I could feel my eyes going black.

"Gotcha!" Jacob laughed.

"That's not funny." I pouted. My eyes were slowly changing back to bronze-golden color. By the end of the day, Jacob and I were laughing like best friends.

I really wanted to see him. But he wasn't at school the next day. Or the next. A week had gone by and I called his cell. No one picked up but he left a more recent voicemail.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I said. I flipped my phone shut and almost snapped it in half. I hopped out of my room window and ran to the La Push. When I got the farthest into the La Push Reservoir I could, I looked for Jacob. I ran up to him, but he kept walking. I walked past the line and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "I called and you haven't picked up. What is wrong?" I asked.

"Go." He said.

"What?"

"Go."

"No! You're following your little buddies around some lost puppy. And honestly right now, I think that's what you are!" I screamed.

"Go!" He said forcefully. "Bella I don''t want to hurt you."

"You don';t want to hurt me huh?" I asked.

"And by sending you away, I'm keeping that promise." He said.

"Jacob, you stupid mutt! I swear, I will tear you apart limb to limb if you don't tell me what's wrong this instant!" I screamed.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you. If you go now, I won't." He said.

"You won't hurt me?" I yelled. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt me! Well, guess what?! YOU HAVE, YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE JACOB BLACK!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I ran all the way back to my house. The rain was falling harder and that's the only reason that the wolf that was following me didn't know I could still cry.

A high pitched bark came from behind me and I whirled around.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the wolf. I relaxed when I noticed it was just Leah.

"What?" I asked more quietly. She ran into the woods and then ran back out as a human.

"You can't fight with him. I've noticed how much he likes you."

"You know what Leah?" I asked. "He promised me he wouldn't hurt me. I know he wouldn't....Or at least I KNEW but now....He hurt me and I know that if he can't keep that promise, how do I know he can keep more. Besides, other than him, you're the only one that knows that we like each other. Besides, we're supposed to ate each other, REMEMBER?"

Author note: How was it? My first shot at a Jacob + Bella story.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 weeks since I blew up at Jacob. You know, I thought it was tghe wolves that had anger issues, but man! Did I ever think I could do that? No!

Anyway, I hadn't thought of him the whole time. Way to break your streak Bella.

Okay, so Alice said I had to get out of the house. I was cooped up and haven't left since I got back that Friday.

I decided to please her and I went to go to a bar. I'm 100 and.......I dont know, I've lost track. Anyway, I'm old enough to drink.

There are some guys....they keep staring at me. It's starting to creep me out, but I know I can take them out with one punch if I have to.

I got a drink when one of those guys came after me. I walked out and they followed. He lit a cigarette and I cringed. He seemed to notice and put it closer to me. Suddenly, a huge russett colored wolf jumped out. I took one look at him and ran. I knew it was HIM.

I knew two things were certain, A) Alice is going to freak 'cause she couldn't see me. B) I was NOT going to stay around and wait for an apology.

I ran back to my house and was jumped by a pixie.

"Where were you and why couldn't I see you?" She asked.

"A) A guys was after me and B) you couldn't save me because HEcame to help." Just then, he walked out of the woods. "Speak of the devil." I said under my breath.

"Bella." He greeted me like a perfect gentleman.

"Mutt." I said in response. He looked shocked for a split second and then, before I could tell that's what I saw, he went back to unemotional.

"Can we talk privately?" I looked at him and searched his eyes.

Nothing. I nodded and, 2when his back was turned, looked at Alice and mouthed 'Help me!' She just laughed. Stupid pixie.

I followed him and walked slowly.

"So, you didn't want to hear my apology." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I figured if you hurt me, you'd just do it again." I snapped. My eyes started to burn blue fire and then they turned silver.

"Bella, why are your eyes silver?" He asked.

I sighed. " 'Cause, they are and wanna be." I said. The real reason is that when I start to cry, or at least get close, my eyes turned silver. No one else does this and no else knows, not even Carlisle.

"Bella." He pleaded. I shifted my eyes from his face and looked at the trees. The tears threatened to spill.

"Seriously, why are you ignorng me?" he asked. He sounded hurt, but I didn't care 'cause I wasn't the one that promised him I wouldn't hurt him.

"I can change." He begged. The tears spilled over. He sounded so deperate and lost. Ha. Lost without me? Now there's a funny thought. He's a werewolf, I'm a vampire, he's supposed to hate me, I'm supposed to hate him.

"Are you....crying?" He asked. I nodded. His eyes searched mine and realizatiopn and understanding dawned on him.

"I did it again." He sighed. "I've hurt you. I really don't mean to. And... your eyes turn silver when you're going to cry?" He said. I nodded again but didn't look at him.

He walked around till I was facing him and he...KISSED ME?

He's a werewolf. I'm a vampire. No, this isn't right. I can't like him. I pulled away, reluctantly, then said, "I can't do this, I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't do this." And I ran. I ran until I was thirty and I ran until the tears stopped. My eyes turned ack to normal and I walked into the house.

Everyone was standing near the fire.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Emmett said in a serious voice. Uh oh.....Then a smile cracked his face and he started to laugh. "Man, I've always wanted to say that!" I smiled, but Carlisle was looking grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Bella," Carlsilse said. "It's Jacob. He's in a coma." He siad and my world shattered around me.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's WHAT?" I asked.

"He's in a coma Bella. After you left, he had turned back into a wolf and a hunter shot him. He scared the hunter away and then collapsed. The tribe found him and they had me come to check him. He went into a coma a

8." Carlisle said.

I looked at the clock. 10.

I ran out the door and to his house. I ran in the door and asked for some privacy. The wolves left to check borders and Jacob's father had a council meeting to go to.

"You have to waike up!" I screamed. "You can't leave me!" I screamed. I sat down on the couch. "You can't leave me cause I love you. I should have told you a long time ago. I knew I couldn't. You're a wolf and I'm a vampire. Mortal enemies. Well...more like immortal enemies."

"You can't just leave me wihtout saying good-bye, that's the most i want." I felt my eyes turn silver, my eyes filled with tears and they spilled over. I started crying and pounding on his chest. It was burning hot, but it felt good against my skin.

Not to mention the fact that HE was hot. I kept pounding on his chest. After ten minutes, I stopped. It was no use, i lost him. His heart started slowng down. The machine that Carlisle brought in to keep him breathing... I unplugged. I grabbed his hand and just sta there crying. I sqeezed his hand.

It wasn't until minutes later, that I realized he had sqezzed back.

"You're alive!" i gasped and wrapped him in a hug. IHe siffly sat up.

"Of course," He said in a "duh" tone. "I couldn't leave my angel." He said.

AUTHOR NOTE: AAAAWWWWWW! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I WANTED SOMETHING BIG TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER ALREADY HAS SOMETHING BIG IN IT.


	4. Chapter 4

"You...You really like me?" I asked him incrediously.

"Yes," He replied. "You're the only thing that keeps me from giving up hope." He said.

Now I was confused. "Give up hope for what?" I asked.

He sighed. "I was hoping it wasn't going to have to come to this."

"Come to what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "What are you saying, Jacob?"

"Well, my mom, she left me when I was three. I always knew it had something to do with me. I was always a disappointment When I asked Dad if I was a diappointment, he always said no, and that one day I was going to save lives. I never believed him. Well, now I know what he meant. I enevr gave up hope that my mother was alive and tobe honest, until I realized you liked me, I was about to."

"So, how shuld we do this?" I asked. "We're not supposed to like eahc other and we're also not supposed to hang out. It's against the treaty."

"We'll meet in secret." He replied.

"How? There's no way they won't find us one time or another."

"Well, nobody said we couldn't take a vacation every night. Edward became a werewolf, so he can take my place and you can get away, no doubt about it, but watch out for followers'" Jacob said.

"Okay, but where will we meet?" I asked.

"Somewhere they would never get suspicious that we were here together." He said.

"What about the old abandoned building?" Someone asked.

"No Leah that won't work." Jacob said. "Wait, Leah?!" He asked. He was about to jump up, when I put my han on his chest.

"A) She knows and B) I'm not sorry this time." I said. He laughed and laid back.

"Actually, you could do that." leah said, defending her idea. "We never patrol over there and she goes to help hunt down the killers and robbers and etc. It's perfect."

"You're awesome Leah!" I said and lauhed as she wrinkled her nose.

"Only awesome?" She asked in disgust. "It should be AWESOMEAZINGIST PERSON EVER!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, but she knew it was just play.

"Okay, so meet me there tmorrow night?" He asked. I nodded, pecked him on the lips and ran back to my house.

"So, how about we go to dinner?" Someone asked as I pulled into my driveway in the dead of night.

"Dinner? At midnight?" I asked. "Who's stupid enough to do that, and speaking of which, who are you?" I asked. The man that attacked me before Jacob got to me walked out of the woods, his arm was ripped to shreds, his eyes was missing and he dragged his leg behind him.

I screamed. Jacob must have heard me, and the rest of his pack and my family, because I was surrounded by them in seconds. Jacob growled when he saw who was back, but Alice and Rose just brought me into the house.

"Bella what happened?" Rose asked.

"I came home and he asked to go to dinner. I asked who iwould be stupid enough to do that who this was. He walked out of the woods and I screamed. He creeped me out, I may be a vampire that's one of the scariest things in the world, but his eyes changed a deep red, then ice blue and finally green." i said.

I looked out the window to see Jacob in wolf form. I touch the windoe, muthed,'I love you' and sent the viobration to his ears.

He sent the vibrations back in a growl and then took off into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella!" I heard my name whispered and then a rock hit my window. I hopped up and ran over to it.

"Let me up." Jacob said and I opened my window so he could climb up.

"Hey babe." I said and pressed my lips to his.

"What's up?" He asked. I listened intently to the house before saying, "Have you ever had a pixie vampire do your clothes before?"

I grabbed his hand and ran to Alice's room. She would understand. I knocked on the door and she opened right up.

"Alice, this is a little awkward...." I didn't get to fnish because she scooped me up in her tiny arms and started chanting, "Bella found her one, Bella found him." Then she stopped. "I'll love you even if you do smell."

"Hey, Ali...."

"Hey Tinky...." She sand back.

"Can you...." I replied. She grabbed Jacob and pulled him into the room. I followed and walked to the piano they had. Jasper was already there. He likes to play and I like to sing so we just started playing one day.

"Okay, we'll need this and then...." After Ai started taking, I kinda tuned out and Jasper started to play. The tune had lyrics in my head immediately.

"Every once in a while

I think about you

the way you sang

to put me to sleep

the way you washed

my hair when I was young

every once in a while

I wonder

where are you now

when I need you the most

every once in a while

I wonder

When I leave

the planet earth

Will you be there to guide me?

Will you be there to love me?

Every once in a while

I always wonder

will I ever go

to be in your

presence one more time

before I die

Every once in a while

I know

just this once

that one day

my tears will be done

and I will be with you

even if for a short while

I'll be with you again

Even if it's....

Every once in a while" I sang.

Then, I realized my whole family was around me, Jacob had his arms around me, they didn't care and I was crying.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett asked. "Did this filthy mutt do something to you?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"That was a beautiful song Bella." Carlisle said.

"We will always be here if you want us to beat him up." Emmett added.

"I just need some times to think." I said. I grabbed Jake's hand and ran out the window. I ran to my special place in the woods. I sat down and started to sob.

"What's wrong Bella? Seriously?" Jake asked.

"The person I was singing about was my Grandmother. I was a newborn and I started to hunt, not knowing it was her I was hunting. I followed her and right before I was about to attack, Carlisle slammed into me and knocked me away. That's hw we met, but that's how Grandma died. She had a heart attack.

I can still remember her words. 'Bella, honey, would you like some tea? Bella.....What are you doing Tink?' Then Carlisle came after me. They tried changing her, but the venom didn't spread in time." I sobbed.

"Here." Jacob said. I hugged him.

"And the wort part is one of my gifts is to see ghosts and angels but she hasn't come to me."

"Well, have you seen........?" Jake was about to ask but I interrupted.

"Yeah, I've seen Harry. I told him he was okay to cross over, it was just today actually, but he said he had to see his kids first."

"CRAPP!" Jake screamed.

"What?!" I asked alarmed.

"If he said that then they're going to change." He grabbed my hand and we ran over to his place.

"Why do I smell vampire?" Seth asked. I felt my eyes widen and hey filled with fear.

"Go." He whispered.

"No, I can't leave you." I whispered back.

"Go.' He said more forcefully. "Before they catch you."

And I ran. I ran as fast as I could and crossed the treaty line. Suddenly, right after I was over the line, something slammed into me.

Whatever it was was sending vibrations.

"Hello, my precious." It hissed through the vibrations.

AUTHOR NOTE: WHAT IS IT AND WHY DOES IT ONLY ATTACK HER?


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked it.

"I am...." It hissed. "Just kidding." Whoever it was hopped off my back and Edward appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. His smirk fall off his face.

"I saw you on our side of the line and instead of tellig anyone, I came after you."

"So, you're a wolf boy now?" I asked. He nodded.

"You know, you should be happy it was me that came after you and not Jacob because I know how much he hates you." He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I am lucky it was you." I said and he started to move closer. "Okay maybe not THAT lucky." I said. I turned and ran calling back, "You're on our side of the line."

I ran back to my house and Alice mde me sit down and tell her why I was crying.

"The person I was singing about was my Grandmother. I was a newborn and I started to hunt, not knowing it was her I was hunting. I followed her and right before I was about to attack, Carlisle slammed into me and knocked me away. That's hw we met, but that's how Grandma died. She had a heart attack.

I can still remember her words. 'Bella, honey, would you like some tea? Bella.....What are you doing Tink?' Then Carlisle came after me. They tried changing her, but the venom didn't spread in time."

"So, you really attacked your Grandmother?" Jasper asked.

"It wasn't my fault." I hissed. My eyes turned silver and blue fire started to flame in them. "I was a newborn, I'm just lucky Carlisle got to me."

"Wait a minute," Alice said suspiciously. "Are you.....crying?" She asked.

"No." I said quickly and wiped my eyes. Slowly they turned back to a golden--bronze.

"Bella, we know it wasn't your fault." Jasper said. He switched my emptions around so I didn't feel sad.

"You know," My eyes started to blaze and turn silver. "Every once in a while, I just wish I were with her, DEAD, instead of here with you!" I hissed.

I jusmped out of th window and ran to the woods. I collapsed and started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't wish you were with me." A ghostly voice startled me and I jumped.

"Grandma?" I asked hesitently. An angel appeared in front of me. I jumped up.

"Grandma!" I screamed. I hugged her. (Believe It Or Not) She smiled at me. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to come after you, that was violent way to be killed. I'm so sorry." I babbled.

"Shush," She said and held her finger to my lips. "I am happy. You venom didn't get me and for that I am thankful. I always wished to become and angel and follow my one and only true God. Thanks to you, it came early. She said. My eyes were brimming with tears.

"You have to go back. They meant well, they were'nt going to let you feel bad for yourself, especially not this one." She said and flew to the side.

A huge russett wolf with green eyes flew out of the forest followed by a silver wolf with blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella?" The silver wolf sent vibrations. I stared at him before fiuring out it was Edward.

"Yeah," I sent some back to both of them. "I'm fine." Jake sent some sound vibrations to me.

"They said you were missing and asked me to find you 'cause we could track and they couldn't I guess."

"Change into human." I said out loud to both of them.

They ran into the woods and changed into human. Jake ran back out and looked over me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Alice was really upset." Edward said. "Are yo sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes Edward," I sighed. "I'm fine." there was genuine concern in his eyes.

"Dude, you can't like her." Jake said. "She's a vampire."

"Who said I liked her?" Edward spat back.

"It's in your eyes." Jake made sure to put anger in his eyes. It covered the like in his eyes.

"What about you?" Edward asked. "You did like her." They both changed into wolves and jumped at each other.

When they fell apart, I got in between them.

"Okay, first of all, you both like me, second of all, if you hurt each other, you don't actually hurt each other, you just hurt me." I said.

Jake looked at me like, 'You like him?' I shook my head.

"You knew this would happen." I old Jacob. "You knew it would."

"So," He thought. "Who do you choose?"

"It's him." I replied. "It's always been him."

Jacob gave me one sad look, and took off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks went by and I never talked to him.

"Com on Bells, you have to see him." Alice begged me.

"I can't Ali," I said hopelessly. "I said the wrong words and now he hates me."

Just then, a rock hit my window.

"Speak of the he-devil." Alice squeaked excitedly. She grabbed my camera and set it for video.

"Really?" I asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She said as she ran out the door.

Slowly, I walked to my window, opened it and backed away.

Seconds later, Jacob was jumping through my window.

"Jacob!" I sighed and rushed to him. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Bells, don't worry, I know what you meant."

"You do?" I asked. " Really?"

"Yeah. You thought I meant who you hated more." Jake said.

"That's exactly how I thought you meant!" I exclaimed. "I felt so bad when I figured out what you meant."

I reached up and kissed him. When I pulled away, I grabbed the camera, shut it off video, opened my door and chucked it to Alice across the hall.

"OOOHHH! DRAMA!" Rose called and ran in to watch the video with Alice.

"Jacob, I've been thinking, can we meet up in the meadow tomorrow?" I asked.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jake asked. "I know that look."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I begged. "Please?"

He still looked concerned but let go of it.

"So, Edward really likes me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can always tell when he,....." Jake trailed off and stared at me.

"Jake?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Wha....?" He snapped out of it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Bells, we're meant to be."

"How do you know?"

"Cause," He replied. "I just imprinted on you."


	9. Chapter 9

That Night in the meadow)

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jake asked.

"I'm pregnant." I replied.

"You're WHAT?!" He replied in disbelief. "Vampires can't have kids!"

"Well, this vampire can." I siad.

"That's hot!"

"Alice already has the room done."

"Already?" He gasped. "When did you find out?"

"I found out and was going to tell you the day that I misunderstood you. But they said it's been since.... you know."

"Oh,yeah." Jake said.

Suddenly, a twig snapped. Jake changed into wolf form and I got into an attack stance.

Who else could have walked out of the woods except Edward?

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I snarled.

"I followed this genius. Bella, I thought you and I had something." He said and came to wrap his arms around me.

I ducked and swung around.

"No, we had nothing!" I screamed at him. "It was always him, you knew it, and you've been trying to steal me from him! It's not going to work!"

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

Jacob jumped at him and I tackled him to the ground. "Jake, if you hurt him, then you might...... you're brothers, Do you really want to fight over me?" I whispered swiftly in his ear.

He barked once and I hopped off of him. He lifted his giant head, barked and then laid back down.

"Get up!" I said and kicked him lightly. He stood, shook himself and then glared at his brother.

"Go,both of you, and I don't...." I was interrupted, when a ripped noise sounded and then the two wolves were rolling around fighting.

"Bye!" i said and ran to my house.

"What did you tell him?" Rose demanded as I walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nothing." I replied. Rose snarled and started to jump at me. I put up my shield, but there was no need. Emmett was already stopping her.

"What's going on and why were you about to tackle Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She went out with that MUTT. She told him something and know there's an extra room. That's what I'd like to know." rose snarled.

I looked at her cooly and walked away. They followed me into my room.

"Tell us what you said." Rose snarled.

I knew I'd be safe with Emmett her so I walked up to her face.

"You don't need to know what I said to him, what I need to know is why you hate me so much? I've never done anything to you and you hate me! Why?" I screamed. I got into an attack stance. Alice ran in and held me back.

Rose sighed. "You gave up everything, you wanted to be one of us. There was no need to be one of us." Rose said.

"You don't know the HALF of my story." I snarled. "When I first got here, you didn't care! All you cared about was the fact that your hair wasn't perfect! Soon, you hated me. Why? 'Cause I was giving up my family for that?! Yeah, I was. The only family I had were my parents and my Grandma! No one else. Look, I'm sorry your life ended because of someone's wrongs. I'm sorry, But, mine life was way worse. I'm sorry you didn't get to live the life you wanted."

"I'm sorry that you hated your life. I'm SORRY. I'd give anything for you to have what you want. A child? I'd give up everything I had for you to have a child, but my life was way worse. My dad came home drunk and beat me. My mom cheated on him and was always bringing men into the house when he was away. I've caught her doing it. If you wonder why I'm so thin? Ask me." I demanded.

"Fine, why are you so thin?"

"Because, ask me again."

"Why are you so thin?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Cause, now ask again." I said.

"WHY ARE YOU SO THIN?!" She screamed.

"BECAUSE MY FRIKIN PARENTS LOCKED ME UP IN THE BASEMENT FOR 6 MONTHS GIVING ME AS LITTLE AS A CRACKER A WEEK!!!!!!!" I screamed back.

She blinked. "I'd give up everything for you to have a child, I seriously would. I feel bad that you had a bad life. I'm sorry and feel bad that your husband-to-be was a jerk. I'm sorry." I said. I nodded my head to Alice, she let go and I ran to the window, looked back and said, "I'm sorry your life was wreck and I give up everything for you to have a child."

I hopped out the wondow and ran to Jake's.

(9 Mos. Later)

"Nessie. Sam." I named my beatiful twins. The little girl, she was a vampire like me, but the little boy was a wolf.

"Keep him 'till I get back. I need to do something." I told Jake. I grabbed Nessie and ran to the Cullens'.

'I hope she's what you wanted.' I wrote a note to Rose. I signed it anonymous. I laid Ness on the bed, wrote, 'P.S. Her name's Renesme.' and hopped out the window just as Rose and Emmett walked into the room.

"Oh!" I heard Rose exclaim. "I hope she's what you wanted." Rose read. "P.S. her name's Renesme." I pulled my self onto the roof as Rose looked out into the yard looking for the mother. "We have to keep her, Em, her mother's already gone."

I ran back to Jake, took Sam, kissed Jake and ran back to my house.

"Hey, guys, here's my little baby!" I called. Immediately, my whole family surrounded me.

"I thought it was a girl." Alice said.

"Nope a little wolfboy." I said, popping my lips on the "p" noise.

"Great, another mutt." Rose grumbled.

"How do you like his sister?" I asked and Rose stared at me.

"She's YOUR little girl?" She gasped.

"Yeah, his twin. How's she behaving?" I smiled politely. I didn't miss Nessie.I knew I'd get to see her.

* * *

Rose's POV

* * *

I sighed. "You gave up everything, you wanted to be one of us. There was no need to be one of us."

"You don't know the HALF of my story." Bella snarled at me. I'd enevr seen her so mad! Alice had to hold her back from getting at me. Her eyes turned silver and she started to cry but the blue fire still blazed on in her eyes.

"When I first got here, you didn't care! All you cared about was the fact that your hair wasn't perfect! Soon, you hated me. Why? 'Cause I was giving up my family for that?! Yeah, I was. The only family I had were my parents and my Grandma! No one else. Look, I'm sorry your life ended because of someone's wrongs. I'm sorry, But, mine life was way worse. I'm sorry you didn't get to live the life you wanted."

"I'm sorry that you hated your life. I'm SORRY. I'd give anything for you to have what you want. A child? I'd give up everything I had for you to have a child, but my life was way worse. My dad came home drunk and beat me. My mom cheated on him and was always bringing men into the house when he was away. I've caught her doing it. If you wonder why I'm so thin? Ask me." She demanded.

"Fine, why are you so thin?"

"Because, ask me again."

"Why are you so thin?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Cause, now ask again." She said.

"WHY ARE YOU SO THIN?!" I screamed.

"BECAUSE MY FRIKIN PARENTS LOCKED ME UP IN THE BASEMENT FOR 6 MONTHS GIVING ME AS LITTLE AS A CRACKER A WEEK!!!!!!!" She screamed back.

I blinked. "I'd give up everything for you to have a child, I seriously would. I feel bad that you had a bad life. I'm sorry and feel bad that your husband-to-be was a jerk. I'm sorry."

She said. I nodded my head to Alice, she let go and Bella ran to the window, looked back and said, "I'm sorry your life was wreck and I give up everything for you to have a child."

She hopped out of the window and was gone. I fewlt awful. Her dad beat her, her mom sheated and she locked up for 6 mos. eating a cracker a week. I felt just terrible!

"Rose, you didn't know." Em tried to comfort me, but it didn't work this time. What I was really surprised about was that she was willing to give up EVERYTHING for me to have a little girl. It touched me that she would actually do that considering how I've treated her.

(9 Mos. Later)

Em anbd I walked into our room. There was a note and a......BABY? On our bed?

"Oh!" I said. "I hope she's what you wanted." I read the note. "P.S. her name's Renesme."I looked out into the yard looking for the mother. "We have to keep her, Em, her mother's already gone."

We walked down stairs to show the family what we later, Bella walked through the door with a baby too.

"Hey, guys, here's my little baby!" Bella called. Immediately, my whole family surrounded her.

"I thought it was a girl." Alice said.

"Nope a little wolfboy." She said, popping her lips on the "p" noise.

"Great, another mutt." I grumbled.

"How do you like his sister?" Bella asked and I stared at her.

"She's YOUR little girl?" I gasped.

"Yeah, his twin. How's she behaving?" She smiled politely. She didn't show any unfriendliness, just genuine curiosity.

"She's good. So, she's a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "Do you wanna know what her middle and last name is?" Bella asked me.

"Sure." I smiled. Jasper, Alice and Em were staring at us probably thinking, 'They're getting along?!'

"Her name's Renesme Rosalie Hale Black Swan. Or you can call her Renesme Rosalie HALE." Bella said. She smiled again and I was touched. She was giving up her little girl for me?

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

I could tell Rose was happy. Her eyes started to sparkle and she looked surprised. I listened to her thoughts.

'She's giving her little girl for me?'

"Of course I'm giving you my little girl. She may be he only girl I might have, ut I figured you could use a daughter, and Emmet," I glowered at her husband. "Could use a little responsability." We all laughed at him. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked. Even little Nessie was laughing her eyes were the softest brown I'd ever seen.

"So, how's the little immortal girl?" A voice said.

"Crapp!" Emmeet said out loud and red eyes appeared in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how's the little immortal girl?" A voice said and my eyes bugged out of my head. It was the Volturi! They were the most ancient vampires in the world. There, standing in our house, was Aro, Caius, Marcus and Jane.

"Hello, friends." Carlisle said. "It's been awhile."

"So it has." Aro said. "Now, do I smell a werewolf? And a little girl?"

"Yeah." I said snottily. "Why?"

"Well, a little misbehaving are we?" Aro asked. Just then, jacob came to the font door and howled. I ran out and looked him in the eye.

"Go, it's the Volturi." He looked sad, then ran into the woods. In the next second, all the werewolves were coming as humans.

"No!" I screamed. "I said go, not come!"

"Sorry chick, but the royal vamps are here, we gotta come." Jared said.

"Here we go again." I sighed.

I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch.

Jake came and put his arm around my shoulders. My eyes started to turn silver, but I tried to stop it.

"What do your eyes do when they turn silver?" Aro asked. Slowly, I let myself relax and my eyes went back to bronze.

"Nothing." I said. Aro raised and eyebrow at me and then looked at the boy next to me and the one that's in my arms.

"So, whose this?" He asked.

"That's Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady. Oh, and this is Sam Jr." I said.

"Werewolves? In a house of vampires?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I asked and stood up.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Jake asked me. "Bells?" I started to shake uncontrollably.

"Jake!" I heard Charlie scream coming up to the house. "She's a Quilete! Get her out of there!" He screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

After I changed, I came back to human form and walked into the house.

"Wait, so, am I gonna be able to cross the treaty line?" I asked. Sam looked surprised.

"Well..." He trailed off.

"Can we take the treaty away?" I asked suddenly. "We've hunted on your land, maybe, but what if we promise never to do it again. We'll still have the treaty lie, but it'll only be a line for where we can't hunt!" I pleaded. "I don't want to stay here, but I don't want to leave my family either." I said.

"Please, Sam!" Rose said coming up to stand next to me.

"Why would we want another mutt?" Edward asked coming to stand next to Sam. "After all, she is a little slow since having Jacob's kid."

"Z." I replied.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Kids." I said. "I had two of them. But that's no surprise to anyone." I said.

"Do we really want a mutt that just had kids and is probably going to be thinking about Jacob and what they did the night before?" Edward asked. "She's probably not that strong anyway."

"You want to see how strong I am?" I asked him. He smirked and we went outside.

"Ten on Bella!" Jared called. I smiled to him.

"Well, ten on Edward. He's learned all the moves, she knows nothing." Paul said and they shook on it. I started to blush. There are a lot of human traits I still have.

I changed into wolf form and waited patiently for Edward to get changed. He slowly started to change. When he did, I jumped at him and he slid to the side. He raked him claws across my back as I slid by. I howled in pain and anger flashed across my eyes. I ran at him again and he sidestepped.

I jumped at him at the last second and snapped at his nose. Then, I clawed his stomach and trotted way. I felt weight against my back and flipped. I heard Edward howl while he was under me. He pushed me off.

I jumped away and then sat dow. Fire blazed in his eyes but my eyes had blue fire in them. I jumped at him and when he switched directions, I skidded to a halt and jumped at him. I clawed his back and bit his arm.

He howled in pain and took one last snap at me. I started to snap at his arms and laegs, I clawed a his stomach and then his back. I snapped at his nose one last time. Then...he jumped at me. I sidestepped and when he landed on the ground, I flipped him to his stomach and put my paws on either side of his had. After one bark, I let him up. I trotted away and turned around to see him crouched with his tail bewtween his legs and his head turned away. (If anyone doesn't know what that means, it means, I don't want to fight, you're the boss.

I bowed to him, to the crowd and then ran into the woods to change. When I came back, Edward was looking at long scratches on his stomach, a bite mark on his nose, arms and legs and scratches on his back. They were pink and healing quickly. Me, on the other hand, only had scratches on my back.

"So, Bella," Edward turned on me, his eyes still burning with fire. "I think you can join, but you're still a stupid mutt."

You wanna hear a song I wrote about that?" I asked. Jasper ran in and grabbed his piano, (which is really light for him), Alice got on the drums and Jacob played the guitar.

"Ready?" I asked them I walked around and told them what to play. They caught on quickly. "Okay, let's do this!" I said.

"According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you

I'm difficult,

hard to please,

forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress,

can't show up on time,

even if it would save my life.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

According to you

I'm boring,

I'm moody,

you can't take me any place.

According to you

I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;

you're the boy who puts up with it.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,

like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me

you're stupid,

you're useless,

you can't do anything right.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you. [you, you]

According to you. [you, you]

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right." I sang the last notes and then was envoloped into a hug by Jacob. I hugged him back and then bowed.

"Wow," Jared said. "One great fighter and another great singer!" He laughed.

"OKay, here's my preposition." Sam said. "If you hunt past the treaty line, we kill you, other than that, you can come and go as you please." Sam said. I smiled.

"Okay, now back to the other problem at hand." Jacob said and looked at Aro.

"If you want to kill her cause she has an immortal child, just don't. Kill me instead." Jake said.

"No!" I protested. "I can't live without you! You can't get killed." I felt my eyes start to turn silver and I started to cry.

"Bells, listen, if there's one person he's gonna take, it's not gonna be you. I won't let him. Whether we're werewolf and vampire or not, you will not get killed. I don't care what you are I love you and I will not let you get killed." Jake said. My eyes slowly turned back to bronze-gold.

"No!" I said."They're not going to kill you."

"I've never seen so much power of love betwen two mortal enemies. I'm not going to kill anyone. But... Would you consider joining?" Aro asked. His red eyes lit up and he started to smile. I looked at Carlilse, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Collin Brady, Leah and the rest of the gang. We're family. I couldn't leave.

"No, I can't. I'm family with them." I said and went to hug Jared. "Arm wrestling in the yard, noon." I whispered.

"You're on, ten bucks." He said and we shook.

"You're all special in your own little way," I sang. "I can't give up any of you. Whether we're family by blood or by marriage, we're still family." I went to Edward and hugged him next.

"We may fight," I sang touching his scratches. "But we always make up in the end."

I walked to Emily. "Our past may be dull, but in our future there's always a reason." I sang.

"We fight and we want," Rose sang back. "But in the end, we're always getting along."

"I had no girls, except Emily and Leah,' Alice sang. "And now I have shopping buddies." She squealed.

"But," We sang together. "According to us, we all alike in ways not known. According to you," Alice sang and pointed at Edward. "I'm a little pixie, shopping obsessed but in reality you're brother to me."

"According to him,' She sang pointing at Jacob. "We're all equeal in the same ways."

"According to you," I pointed at Paul. "I have no knowledge of fighting," I sang. "But according to him," I pointed at Jared. "I'Il make up for it in other ways. And accoring to him," I pointed to Carlisle while singing, "We're all one big family!" I sang.

(A little cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"And according to you," Nessie sang, wait she can sing? She pointed at Aro. "I should have died, but according to her," She pointed at me. "I have many reasons I should live."

"Okay, enough with the singing!" Leah laughed. "I'm gonna be sick." We all looked at each other. "ACCORDING TO HER," We sang and pointed at Leah. "SINGING'S CORNY BUT ACCORDING TO US," We pointed at ourselves. "IT'S A WAY OF SHOWING LOVE!" We screamed the last part and then we all fell to the ground laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

8 mos. Later

The kids grew fast. They were half vampire and half wolf so it kinda figures.

By the way, if anyone wants to know, Jared owed me ten bucks from our arm wrestling match.

"MOM!!!!!" Nessie screamed running down the stairs.

Rose and I sprinted to the stairs. Nessie knew that I was her mother and she grew up having four different mothers. Me, Rose, Alice and Esme.

"What?" We asked simultaneously. We shot glances at each other before looked at Nessie.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Um, he's come back for me." Nessie said.

"Who came back for you?" I asked.

"He did, the one who's been following me." Nessie said as if it as obvious.

"Who is he?" We asked at the same time.

Suddenly, she got this horrified look on her face.

"WHAT?!" We screamed at her.

"He....he's be....behind you." Slowly, she lifted her finger. Rose and I froze and then slowly....turned....around....And then he jumped at us. We screamed and were tackled to the ground.

Nessie burst out laughing and fell down the last steps to the bottom. Whoever it was was laying across our legs.

"Ness, what's going on?"

"Your....." Laugh. "Your faces....." Laugh. "Were..." Laugh. "Were priceless!" She burst out laughing and rolled around on the ground.

"Who is it?" I asked. Suddenly, a booming laugh came from behind us and we screamed, "EMMETT?!"

He started laughing harder and rolled off of us.

"Did you get it?" He asked between breaths.

Nessie pulled a mini cam from her shirt front.

"Yeah." They hopped over us and ran into the game room to watch us on flat screen. It was kinda funny actually.

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" I heard Sam call from upstairs. Then, he came running down the steps.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad's on the phone, he wants a word with you."

I put the phone up to my ear and heard a bark.

"Yeah hang on." I flipped the phone shut and looked at Rose.

"Will you make sure they don't get into too much trouble?" I asked her.

She nodded and I ran out the door. I ran into the clearing that I first told Jacob about Nessie and Sam.

"Yeah?" I asked. Jacob came out in wolf form. I was really getting impatient with him. We had grown apart since her goes out really early in the morning and then gets back at 1 or 2.

He gave a loud bark _Jacob: __**Bold Italic, **__Bella: Italic_

_**Can you forgive me?**_

_Why should I? You never come see me anymore._

_**Cause I thought you loved me.**_

_I do._

_**If you did you'd forgive me.**_

_By the way, what am I forgiving you about?_

_**For leaving for forever.**_

_Why should I?_

_**Cause you love me.**_

_You're never around for me anymore._ I whined.

_**Bella, you know that's not true. **_He replied.

_Yeah it is, you know it is. _

_**It is not! **_ He walked into the woods and changed into human with clothes on.

"Bells, I'm always here for you." He said and walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I grabbed them.

"I know." I sighed and relaxed against him. "I'm just frustrated because of two reasons."

"And they are?" He raised an eyebrow.

"1)Because we don't spend enough time together anymore and 2)....."

"And........?" He prompted. I composed my face into my best puppy-face pout.

"And 2) Emmett and my own daughter just pulled a prank on us AND caught it on tape." Jake raised his other eyebrow at me and laughed.

"I can believe that," He laughed. "You always fell for stuff easily."

I pulled away from his grip smiled and playful. " I do not!"

"Do too!" I changed int wolf form and raised my bottom into the air. I stretched my paws out in front of me.

"Belllllaaaaa!" Jake whined. "These are new clothes and I JUST got them." I raised my eyebrow and thought to him _You spend too much time with Alice at the mall!_

He smiled and changed. I jumped at him and knocked him over. He landed flat on his back and I landed on top of him.

I nipped his ear playfully. He smiled at me and I raced off towards Canada.

* * *

**Are Jake and Bella's troubles over or are they just getting started? Are they a happy couple or will they be divorced?**

**Find out in the sequel: Behind The Door Secrets Lie**


	14. Chapter 14

This story is going to be contined!

~Icey


	15. Chapter 15

I stretched out beside Jake. I licked his ear and he flipped so he was on top of me. He whined and I barked a laugh.

We phased back not long after that.

"Hey Bells?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Um, do you think maybe we could go wolf for a couple days?" He asked. I saw a gleam in his eye and nodded.

"Let me go tell Charlie though." I said. I ran back to the house as fast as I could.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong but Jake wants to know if I can got wolf for a couple days." I said.

"Why?" He asked, looking a little more alert than he had been.

"Dad come on!" I said exasperated. "My heart's tuned to the spirit of the wolf, in these eyes i see the beauty & grandeur that's the wilderness. I know you wouldn't understand but everything I see in these eyes and those are my LIFE! I can't be human all the time!"

"Fine, whatever." He said and yawned.

"Thanks, Dad." I replied and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya Sue!' I called and heard a good-natured grunt from the bed room. I don't even want to _think_ about why they were so tired at three in the afternoon.

(---) insert my shudder here (---)

I ran back out to Jacob and changed into wolf form. We raced to Canada and by the time we got there, Jake was panting like a dog. (Wait what? DUH!)

(Bella= Italic/ capitals Jake= Bold/ lower)

_Come on old man, you should be faster than that!_

**Well, I'm... sorry...that I'm...I'm not.....as in shape...as you...**

We phased back to human form and we laid side by side.

"Jake, I love you. I can't believe I was such an idiot in believeing you were going to leave me! Ha!" I laughed. Suddenly, Jake looked nervous.

"What?" I asked and propped my head up on my elbow.

"Well, when I told you that I imprinted on you?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I motioned for him to keep going.

"Well, I was wrong. The pull I felt, it was the pull I _wanted_ to feel, not the one I thought I did." He said.

Jacob Black, where are you going with this?" I hissed and pushed away from him.

"I imprinted for real this time."


	16. Chapter 16

"You what?" I screamed at him. "Jake, how could you do this too me?" I asked him. My eyes turned silver and I started crying.

I switched into wolf form and he followed suit. I could feel the pack around me. Jared, Paul, Leah, Brady, Collin, Sam, Embry, Quil... they were all there so I knew they'd hear the whole conversation.

"You don't get it," He thought.

"How do I not get it?!" I screamed. "You imprinted, you're married to me and you are thinking about leaving us!" I screamed through my mind and felt everyone wince.

Suddenly, someone else phased and joined us. Scratch that, two people.

Nessie and Sam.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked.

"Your father imprinted and is thinking about leaving us!" I hissed. Nessie flinched. She had imprinted on Brady but Brady imprinted a week later and left her, their relationship ending like Leah, Emily and Sam's relationships.

"Jacob, No!" Sam senior growled but it was too late.

Jacob went back to remembering how he resisted, something I had no idea you could do until now. I growled at him and Nessie flinched and howled pain. The rest of the pack except for Jake joined in.

"Why is she so sad?"He asked the rest of us. Everyone started to growl at him but one 'silence' from Sam Junior let me explain. He was going to be Alpha for sure.

"Nessie imprinted." I stated.

"Congrats Ness!" He said.

"But th one she imprinted on left for his own imprintee." I said quickly. "It was Brady." I explained.

"You resisting has damaged her beyond repair." Sam J. said.

"How come you never told me?!" Jake screamed at me. I didn't even blink.

"I tried, but you ran off and that's why I asked why I should forgive you. It happened around her birthday, the time you were gone for weeks." I growled. He fell silent.

"But no matter what pain she's in," Brady said and walked over to stand next to Nessie. "I'll always be here."

"How?" Nessie asked.

"My imprint left for Collin and he imprinted on her so I'm stuck with you!" He joked.

"Congrats Ness!" Jake said, happy now for his daughter. He shrunk back when she glared at him.

"You aren't happy for me!" Nessie screamed at him and he backed away. "You're just going to leave us again. You left during our birthday, Sam J. imprinted, you weren't here for that. I imprinted and was hurt, you weren't here like a dad should be to tell me all guys are jerks!" She screamed,

"All you care about is your stupid imprint!" Sam J. and I growled, then me, Brady and Sam J. took off after the hurt Nessie.

"I can't help it if I was saving your life." Jake muttered but it was too late. We had already phased back.


	17. Chapter 17

I ran inside and up to Nessie's room, followed closely by Sam J., Sage as we call him (because the s and a are standing for sam then the g and the e stand for J.) and Brady.

"Brady, Sage you help her, I have to go find Jake." I muttered outside the door.

I ran back downstairs, phased and heard Jake shudder through the bond between us. He replayed everything that had just happened and I flinched as we turned on him. Then, I heard something I never thought I'd ever hear.

_Ever._

"I can't help it if I was saving your life." I heard him mutter.

Then, I saw what he was doing while he was away. He was attacking people, but not just any people. The same people that were sent after me for my powers years ago, right after I had the kids.

The Volturi.

"Jake!" I howled and followed his returning howl. I ran to him and pounced on him, licking his nose.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was in so much danger!" Then I noticed scratches and wounds throughout his body.

"What are these from?" I growled.

"The Volturi sent some more vamps after me and I had o fight them off. I came back because I knew I would only have one more chance to see you."

"What do you mean one more chance?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I saw a wound I hadn't seen before.

"The nose is more often than not the most important body part of a wolf. Without their noses, they can't hunt and they can't smell intruders, They can't do a lot of things." Jake said. " Apparently they knew this. They bit me and it spread the venom. Bells, I'm dying." He said.

"No you're not." I replied and howled to all our wolves. Then, I changed and made Jake do the same. They were around me in a couple seconds.

"Collin, Brady, Sage and Nessie, go get Grandpa Carlisle and all of your aunts and uncles. Paul, Jared, Leah, go get some moss soaked up in water. Sam, will you go get some towels and anything that might refrain Jake from getting up?" I asked.

Sam should be in charge, but because Jake's the rightful Alpha, I am higher in the pack than Sam is.

"Go now!" I hissed.

"Bells, you can try all night, but you can't save me." He said.

"Don't say that." I replied and started to help him up.

"No, it spreads faster that way." Jake said and plopped himself back down.

I sighed but laid back down next to him. While we waited, he nosed me careful not to get any venom on me.

"Bells, I love you and I never meant to hurt you." He said. Then, he smiled that very Jacob Black smile he had when we were just kids before I became a vampire and we became enemies.

At first, it was a little hazy but then, I remember something that hurt me.

Flashback

I walked through the school, hand in hand with Ray, my boyfriend. We were happy.

He met Jake and they hated each other and fought over me.

Finally, they had me chose. I chose Ray. Jake smiled his very Jacob Black smile but I could tell his heart was breaking. Then, I became a vamp and didn't see him for years.

Flashback end

He could smile, even when his heart was breaking,


	18. Chapter 18

I grabbed his hand as Carlisle appeared and I explained everythintg I could to him.

"Okay, we're going to try and save you." He motioned for Alice to come over and then grabbed a handkerchief. H tied it around Jake's mouth as soon as he phased back.

"OKay, Alice has cleaned her fangs of all venom, you don't have to worry about that. She's going to try to get their venom out of you." Carlisle said.

Jake's eyes widened and he growled loudly. He jumped up and started to run at Carlisle but I got in the way and his claws came out. He slashed my face, arms and legs before Seth and Leah finally got here to pin him down

I had a long scratch going from the end of my eyebrow, across my eye yo my lip and another on down the left side of the face.

I had three longs claw marks down y arms and identical ones on my legs.

"Bella, let me clean those he might have had venom on his claws." Carlisle stated but when he came up to me I pushed him away.

I crawled over to Jake who was being held down by two of is growling wolves. Nessie, Sage, Brady and Collin ran into the little caring we were in, took one good look and phased, not even bothering t think about how much clothing they just tore up.

Nessie and Sage tried to pull me away from him but I fought them back. Alice had just started to get the blood from him, in order to get the venom out and she was wrinkling her mouth in disgust.

I just laid with him through the whole thing. He looked up at me with his sad eyes and I flinched. He thought he was going to die, how was I supposed to stop him if he did.

"Listen to me!" I screamed at him. "You can't die. You can' leave me. You weren't even aging, you're the same age as I am, technically speaking anyway! You can't leave me! You said you couldn't leave your angel and you are! You're giving up your fight! Well, I won't let you!"

My eyes turned silver and I cried, but I didn't care who saw me. I knew that I was the only one in his eyes right now.

"You imprinted and I know you were going to leave us! I know that and you can if you want, you just can't leave us!" I screamed at him.

Sage and Nessie gently pulled me off of them and I tried to fight back but i was sobbing so hard that I couldn't get the words out of my mouth anymore.

Nessie pulled her body around my body as I sobbed and Sage went off to help pin Jake, who was trying to get to me. Brady walked over, nuzzled Nessie and then gently picked me up and swung me around to get on his back.

I grabbed onto his fur and he took me back to the house. I could hear the mourning howls and the next thing I knew, Collin was shoving a picture, one last picture into my hands. He was on the ground where he went down and was smiling.

HE COULD ALWAYS SMILE, EVEN WHEN HIS HEART WAS BREAKING......


End file.
